


In Another World

by TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elvhenan, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arlathan, Elvhen Pantheon, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fen'Harel's Rebellion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: Britannia Lavellan, songstress of Andruil's court has always desired her freedom. Perhaps the Dread Wolf will offer her that very freedom.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here on AO3. :) I hope you enjoy my contribution to Solavellan Hell.

Britannia studied her reflection within the mirror, studying her appearance because tonight was of great importance. Tonight was the ball that all the Evanuris would be in attendance and Andruil lectured her for hours how to behave. Tonight would not be the night to make mistakes or she would be punished severely by her mistress. The elf closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and steady her rattled nerves.

Britannia hated the fact that Andruil used her gift as a singer to her disposal. She was always forced to be the entertainment at every gathering she held. It made her skin crawl when the goddess would give her that wicked smile and call her 'My little songbird'. She was seen as the huntress's pet and the thought sickened her.

Her glanced one last time at her Vallaslin marred face before the lock on the door was opened. Andruil insisted on keeping her within a locked room. Truly like a bird in a cage. Britannia turned to face who entered her gilded cage. It was one of Andruil's sentinels. 

"The mistress said for you to come to the ballroom. The festivities have begun.", he stated with such indifference. The songstress stood and made her to the ballroom. She mustn't keep her lady or her guests waiting. 

____________

 

Andruil rapped her fingers impatiently against the banquet table. All of the other members of the Pantheon had arrived on time except Fen'Harel. The wolf always took great pleasure getting under her skin. She made a sound of annoyance. Falon'Din lifted his glass to his lips, taking a long sip before placing it down to chuckle at Andruil's behavior.

"The wolf is already getting under your skin and he isn't even arrived yet.", he smirked at the huntress's impatience. Ghilan'nain tried her best to calm her clearly irritated lover. Andruil shot a deadly glare at Falon'Din before turning her attention to Mythal, who was the one responsible for inviting Fen'Harel in the first place.

"The wolf is late. As always. I have no patience for his petty games, Mythal.", she practically hissed at the All-Mother. Mythal sighed heavily. She should have known he would have pulled a stunt like this. He truly detested Andruil and took great enjoyment by toying with her. "Andruil...I assure you he is coming. He should be arriving soon.", she reassured the fuming goddess.

Andruil rolled her eyes with disdain before picking up her glass, taking a long sip. Her eyes did however seem to light up when she saw her prized songbird enter the ballroom. "Entertainment has arrived. My lovely songbird...how lovely for you to finally join us.", she cooed as Britannia stood before the banquet table.

Her azure eyes took in all the members of the Pantheon nervously. She noticed the empty chair beside Mythal with brief curiosity before bowing before them. "It's an honor to be here before you all my lords and ladies.", she stood before them with a mask of confidence. In truth, she was truly terrified and intimidiated.

____________

 

Fen'Harel finally arrived. A smirked appeared upon his features. He deliberately arrived late to irriate the all mighty huntress. The wolf stroded through the gilded halls, heading towards the ballroom. He could hear the faint sound of music playing. It seemed like the festivities had already begun. 

He truly had no interest in attending this gathering. All the members of the Evanuris despised him except for Mythal. She had always been sympathetic to his cause of freeing the slaves and rebelling against the other members of the Pantheon. The All-Mother did all she could to protect and aid him in his endeavour while trying to soothe Elgar'nan's temper. He knew he couldn't always rely on her always backing him. 

He had reached the large double doors of the ballroom. The wolf entered the room proudly and everyone immediately noticed him. Andruil instantly shot him a venomous glare. "How good of you to finally join us, /wolf/.", she spat the word like it tasted sour upon her tongue.

Fen'Harel placed his hands behind, strolling to his seat at Mythal's side. "Though I have better things to be doing with my time, It would have been rude of me to recline an invite, so here I am", his steely eyes looked upon her with a disinterested expression. His behavior alone immediately enraged her. She clenched her fists, opening her mouth to retort, but Ghilan'nain placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Vhenan...Don't let him get to you. He's provoking on purpose. Let us enjoy the ball. I really want to hear your lovely songbird sing for us.", the soft spoken goddess glanced over to Britannia who stood patiently, waiting to begin. Andruil calmed instantly at her love's words. "Very well, ma lath.", she took her hand and placed a light kiss upon it. Her hard gaze finally fell on Britannia, "Alright, my pet. Sing for us."

_________

 

The music began to play softly, filling the room with a sweet melody. Britannia closed her azure eyes and began to sing a light and cheerful song that Andruil enjoyed. She lost herself within the music. It was always a brief escape from her prison. The young elf began to sway to the tune, her emerald gown fluttering with her movements. Her voice never waivered as she sang even though her legs quivered and her hands shook. 

The arrival of Fen'Harel added to her nervousness. There had been rumors surrounding the rebel. That he wanted to free the slaves of their chains. She desperately wanted to be free of these bindings, but having such thoughts weren't allowed here. Even uttering his name was enough to render punishment.

As she sang, she couldn't help but steal a glance at the rebel. Their eyes met briefly. She quickly diverted her eyes elsewhere. She didn't want to be caught staring. Britannia knew Andruil was watching her every move, so she had to stay in her role. She had to be the obedient pet that knew her place.

___________

 

Fen'Harel ignored the senseless chattering of the Pantheon around him. All of his focus was on the enchanting songstress before him. The lilt of her song and the graceful sway of her hips had him mesmerized. Such a beautiful woman didn't deserve to be in chains or used as a source of entertainment.

The wolf inside him didn't miss the shy glance at him. It stirred something predatory in him. He wanted to free her, but yet have her for himself. He internally chastised himself for thinking that way. The rebel took note of the faint flush upon her cheeks when their eyes met briefly.

He took his wine glass in hand and took a long, savory sip. His icy eyes never leaving her form. She had glanced away quickly in fear of being caught, putting her mask back in place. Fen'Harel was determined to set this songbird free from her cage. She deserved to be free.


	2. May I have this dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite enjoy writing Young Fen'Harel. I love his cockiness and prideful attitude. xD

Britannia's heavenly voice filled the grand ballroom. She had lost herself within the music. As her slender body swayed, She was unaware that she had caught the attention of the twin gods: Dirthamen and Falon'Din. Their cool gazes turned into a dark lust as they watched her. Some members of the Pantheon weren't above taking servants to bed.

Fen'Harel glanced over at the twins and could see them leering at the beautiful songstress. He couldn't blame them, but they had a more sinister purpose hidden behind their eyes. Dirthamen leaned in to whisper into Andruil's ear. The rebel narrowed his eyes. He knew the Keeper of Secrets was always deceitful and manipulative when it came to something he wanted.

The smirk that spread across Andruil's face was unsettling. Just as Britannia was beginning to start another song, Andruil stood from the table. "My dear little songbird...One of your betters desire to dance with you.", she glanced over at Dirthamen who also stood. His eyes trailed over her body hungrily and it made Britannia shudder.

She knew Andruil wasn't above loaning out her own slaves to pleasure nobility. She swallowed hard as Dirthamen sauntered onto the ballroom floor towards her. "Do not embarrass me, pet. Or your punishment will be severe.", the huntress had such glee behind those words. Falon'Din suddenly stood from the table, slapping his hands down upon the flat surface.

The god of death's outburst startled the court. Falon'Din and Dirthamen were close, but they were competitive with one another even when it came to taking lovers. "Dirthamen! You knew that I desired to dance with her first! Must you always do this at every gathering?", the other god fumed with jealousy. The Keeper of Secrets merely laughed as he glanced over at his brother, "Perhaps I'm merely better than you, brother."

Falon'Din angrily confronted his brother. Britannia stood there, watching the twin gods bicker. She was too afraid to move, not wanting to face Andruil's wrath. "I dare you to say that again.", Falon'Din narrowed his eyes at his brother. Before Dirthamen could retort, Andruil approached the brothers. "You both will not cause such a disturbance in my house.", her voice was icy as she glared at the twins.

Dirthamen and Falon'Din remained silent and parted ways to go mingle with the others in the ballroom, seeking another for company. Britannia let out a small sigh of relief. The songstress had felt disgusted by the twins' leering looks. She was thankful of their competitive natures.

 

________________

 

Fen'Harel watched the twins with amusement as he took a sip from his wine. The two could never control themselves when they desired a beautiful woman. Seeing them both not getting their way brought a pleased grin on the wolf's face. They were like children to him. 

Andruil returned to her place at the table before sitting down with a heavy sigh. "I swear those two can never be civilized at any gathering.", she rubbed her temples in irritation. Ghilan'nain tenderly placed her hand upon her lover's thigh. She gave her lover a soft small before turning her attention to Britannia, "My pet...Since your performance was most lovely, you may go mingle."

At this moment, Fen'Harel stood from his seat. The remaining members of the Pantheon turned their eyes upon the rebel. "Andruil...I wish to dance with your songstress.", he looked at the huntress with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Andruil raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Finally indulging like the rest of us, wolf?"

Britannia's azure eyes fell upon the rebel god. He desired to dance with her? She didn't know whether to be frightened or honored. He was the beacon of freedom and the bringer of change according to the whispers of her fellow slaves. She could feel her legs beginning to quiver and her palms sweating.

The huntress inclined her head in agreement. "Very well, wolf.", she gestured her hand towards the songstress as a sign of permission. Fen'Harel gave a slight bow of his head towards Andruil before stalking towards her. Britannia took a deep breath to calm her nerves as he approached her.

 

_______________

 

Fen'Harel stood before her. She took in the image of him. He was incredibly handsome. She could feel her cheeks burning slightly. Fen'Harel was dressed in black silk with golden vines sprawling across the fabric, his hair was braided and pulled back, and his eyes were breathtakingly blueish-grey. She knew she was staring, but couldn't seem to look away.

Fen'Harel chuckled softly upon her reaction. He bowed to her and offered his hand to her, "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" There was a collective gasp throughout the ballroom. Andruil narrowed her eyes at him. He was embarrassing the entire Pantheon by this display. Bowing to a slave was like spitting in every members face.

The wolf inside him cackled wildly. He knew what he was doing. He was a master at this game after all. Dirthamen and Falon'Din glared at him, seething hatred and jealousy in their eyes. Mythal sighed softly because she knew his behavior would have consequences. Judging by Elgar'nan's tight grip upon the arm of his chair, Mythal knew she couldn't calm his temper forever.

_______________

 

Britannia timidly placed her hand within his own, "Of course, my lord." She spoke softly. She felt his hand close around her own. She looked up at him and their eyes met. The young elf felt her heart racing within her chest as the rebel wrapped an arm around her waist. Britannia was both intrigued and nervous. Her body felt tense.

Fen'Harel began to guide them into the middle of the dance floor with graceful steps. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Do not fear me, lethallan. I will not harm you." She shivered slightly at his hot breath upon her ear. The fact that she called her 'kin' reassured her. He treated her as his equal and it brought a small smile on her face.

The tension left her body after hearing his words. The band played a soft, slow melody as the pair danced with such grace. As they twirled across the dance floor, the pair could feel the eyes of the entire court upon them. Fen'Harel cared nothing about how the court felt about him. The only thing on his mind was this beautiful woman in his arms.

"I intend to set you free.", he spoke lowly so no one would overhear them. Her eyes widened in surprise and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when he spun her with such fluidity before drawing her to him once more. "T-To set me free?", her voice shook lightly as she whispered. She feared anyone to overhear her.

"If that is what you wish. I cannot stand to see you in Andruil's chains. You deserve to be freed from your cage.", he declared softly. He never missed a beat as they danced elegantly. Her mind and heart was racing. This was her chance to be free. She had been a caged bird for Andruil long enough.

"How, my lord? Mistress Andruil sees all.", she couldn't help the fear that was in her voice. Escaping Andruil was something a slave didn't dare to do. The last time such a feat occurred, the slave's punishment was being hunted by the huntress herself. It was such a cruel and terrifying sentence.

____________

 

It pained Fen'Harel's heart to see his lovely creature before him terrified. He could see the fear within the blue depths of her eyes. All it did was make him more determined to set her free. Slaves like her are what kept the purpose of his rebellion alive. She would not live in terror any longer not when there's hope he can change things.

"I will send one of my agents for you late into the night. I have had agents canvassing the palace since my arrival. I know where she keeps you.", he admitted lowly into her ear. The wolf was the master of trickery and deceit after all. He had agents in these very halls and Andruil was completely unaware.

Britannia was amazed that he was able to trick the watchful huntress so easily. It pleased her to know even the great Andruil could be fooled. "When will I know when your agent comes for me, my lord?", she questioned in a hushed whisper. The rebel squeezed her hand gently as they continued dancing to the delicate tune.

"My agent will softly knock upon your door three times. They have already meddled with the lock where you will easily be able to exit the room.", he informed her as the melody was soon coming to a close. With one last fluid motion, he dipped her. Their eyes locked and it seemed like time around them stilled.

Surprised gasps and some applause filled the grand ballroom. When their dance finally ended, he drew her against his chest once more. Britannia whispered her gratitude. He gave her a small smile before leaning in to utter softly into her ear once again, "Until then, lethallan." His voice caused her to shiver, but this time not from intimidation.

They took a step back from one another, bowing slightly to each other. He took her hand and placed a small kiss upon her skin. "Ma serannas for the dance, my lady.", he spoke loudly enough for some of the others to hear. He flashed her one last smile before turning away, making his way back to the others. Britannia couldn't help, but stare after him. She would finally be free.


	3. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's some abuse in this chapter.

After Fen'Harel's display before the entire court, Andruil decided that it was time for the festivities to end. She could only contain her temper at the insolent wolf's behavior for so long. "It seems the evening is drawing to an end, I thank all who attended.", the huntress stood and announced to the entire ballroom. Fen'Harel couldn't help the smug smirk that crossed his features. He clearly got under her skin.

Elgar'nan had seen enough of his behavior. He scoffed loudly, drawing the rebel's attention. "You must be proud of yourself, wolf. That arrogance and pride will be your downfall. Sooner than you might think.", he looked down on him with hatred and disgust within his eyes. Mythal could feel the tension building between the two gods. She placed a hand upon his shoulder, "Vhenan...I think it's time for us to go."

Mythal knew that the situation would spiral out of control because of her husband's temper. Elgar'nan looked to his wife and nodded sternly. He gave him one last glare before leaving along with his wife. Falon'Din, Dirthamen, June, and Sylaise also made their leave without as much as acknowledging him. He truly was a lone wolf within this court.

Fen'Harel glanced at Andruil and Ghilan'nain with one last smug look before he sauntered out of the ballroom. Before the doors closed behind him, he heard Andruil curse his name, followed by a loud crash of a dish shattering against the wood. He knew she would lose her composure eventually.

__________________________

 

Ghilan'nain tried to calm her lover's rage. Andruil needed someone to lash out at. She was beyond furious. The remainder of the servants in the room stilled and stayed silent as their goddess raged. No one wanted to face her wrath when she was angry with the wolf.

Andruil's piercing gaze fell onto Britannia. She was the reason for the wolf's behavior. Since he wasn't here to face her anger, she would serve as a lovely substitute. "Britannia...", her voice was rather chilling. Britannia swallowed heavily and a feeling of dread overcame her. "Yes, mistress?", her voice quivered slightly. 

Andruil smirked when could sense the fear in her little songbird. Her cries and screams would be a beautiful sound to the goddess's ears. "Go to your quarters. Now.", the goddess commanded calmly. Her sudden calmness was something to be feared. She was like a storm when enraged. 

Britannia simply bowed her head and was escorted from the room by one of the sentinels. Britannia's feet felt like lead as she walked towards her gilded cage. The young songstress didn't know what awaited her. She sat upon her bed, staring at the door in fear. All she could do now is wait.

_________________________________

 

Andruil sauntered into the room and smirked at the sight of Britannia sitting patiently upon her bed. The goddess closed the door with a soft click. She approached her and stopped before the young elf with her arms folded across her chest. The huntress looked down at her with an icy stare. "Do you know the reason for my presence, girl?", she asked coldly.

Britannia timidly glanced up at the huntress and shook her head slightly in response. "No, my lady.", she could feel her hands trembling with fear. She knew her answer probably wouldn't be the one she wanted to hear, but nevertheless it was the truth. She braced herself for anything because Andruil was quite unpredictable when she was angry.

Andruil narrowed her eyes at her songbird's answer. "No? Your behavior with the wolf in the ballroom doesn't come to mind?", she hissed before backhanding the elf across her face. The force of the slap made Britannia fall onto her side with a soft cry. "Ir abelas...", she tried to apologize to lessen the goddess's rage.

The huntress simply huffed. "You're sorry? Apologies aren't good enough for your actions.", she grabbed a handful of Britannia's hair, tugging her back into a sitting position. The young elf cried out once more. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes. It seemed the goddess's anger couldn't be quelled.

Andruil lowered her face to Britannia's, keeping her hand tangled within the young elf's hair. "Remember who you belong to, girl. Fen'Harel will only lead you to ruin with his rebellion. You think his honeyed lies of freedom will save you?", she hissed once again before pulling away to tug her into the floor by her hair.

Britannia cried out louder. Her hands instantly grabbed the one within her hair. She just wanted the pain to end. "No, my lady...Sathan...Ir abelas...", the young elf had tears streaming down her cheeks. She could feel her scalp burning from the pain. "Forgive me...", her voice cracked as she looked up at Andruil with teary eyes.

Andruil sneered at her before jerking her face down onto the floor, finally letting go of her hair. The goddess stared down at her like she was dirt beneath her feet. "Beg me. I want you to grovel before my feet like the slave you are. Like the slave you will always be.", she spat at Britannia with such cruelty. Her words were like a sharp blade digging into your flesh.

Britannia pushed herself up with her arms and sat into a kneeling position before the huntress. "Sathan, my lady. Please forgive me...Ir abelas...", she practically begged her. She felt so powerless and pathetic under Andruil's cruel stare. The goddess slapped her across the face again. "Louder.", she commanded.

"Ir abelas, my lady. Please forgive me.", she cried louder. Andruil smirked before raising her heel, pressing it against Britannia's chest. "Who do you belong to? I want to hear you say it.", she purred with a wicked smirk upon her lips. The songstress felt her body shudder from disgust. "I'm yours, mistress. I always will be.", she felt a tremble wrack her body as she spoke. 

Andruil hummed in approval before placing her heel back onto the floor. The goddess was clearly satisfied. "You may stand.", she gestured for the broken down songstress to stand. Britannia stood slowly, legs shaking slightly. Her scalp tingled painfully, her face burned, and her spirit felt broken.

The goddess trailed her slender fingers along Britannia's reddened cheek lovingly. "Yes. You're mine.", she moved her hand from her face to lean forward and place a soft kiss upon the abused cheek. "Forever my little songbird.", she cooed before turning from her, heading to the door. She glanced at Britannia one last time. "Best you and Fen'Harel remember that.", she exited the room at last.

Britannia fell to her knees, burying her face within her hands. She began to sob. She hoped and prayed to whoever that would listen that Fen'Harel would come for her. She wanted to finally be freed from this cage. She wanted the wolf to set her free.


End file.
